


Grown-up Christmas List [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No more lives torn apart</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And wars would never start</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And time would heal all hearts</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-up Christmas List [FANVID]

Download: [Grown-up Christmas List](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/grownup_christmas.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6adRIImtuPk) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Grown-up Christmas List" by John Barrowman

 

Starsky & Hutch POV

After all the characters see in their jobs...this is what they wish for. John Barrowman singing. For 2009 Advent Calendar.

 

 


End file.
